Duck
'Montague '(affectionately known as "'''Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western Railway pannier tank engine. He has his own branch line.' Duck has two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel, as well as three Great Western Slip Coaches collectively nicknamed "Slippies". Bio in the Television Series Duck had pretty much the same start in the television series as in the original book series. Duck and Percy often worked at the harbour. The workload eventually got too heavy and the Fat Controller had brought Diesel to help. Duck and Percy were furious and went on strike until the Fat Controller made them work again. When Diesel pushed some trucks into the sea, he was sent away. Duck and Percy gladly did the work alone. Duck often liked to watch the boats sail at Brendam. One day, a regatta was being held and Duck wished he could sail to faraway lands. Percy and Harold ignored Duck's remarks. When a man had hurt his hand, Duck brought him to Bertie, who would take the man to the hospital. Thanks to Bertie's remarks at Duck for flying along the rails, Duck now knew that rails could take him as many places as water could. Duck has had many adventures, such as: helping Stepney take the express to Crovan's Gate after the Dieselbroke down, supporting Oliver when he took on S. C. Ruffey and the other trucks, went to the Big City with the engines after they received a letter from a little girl, and tried helping Henry with getting the Flying Kipper up Gordon's Hill, but ended up crashing into it after the tail lamp fell off. Later, Duck was trapped at the docks with the big engines and Cranky. A tramp steamer crashed into the shed causing the shed and Cranky to topple over while also causing the engines to be trapped. Luckily, Thomas and Percy rescued them. Afterwards, George refused to let Duck get his truck off the Main Line, resulting in Gordon crashing into it. Duck was spared punishment when the Fat Controller was told George was to blame for Duck not clearing the Main Line before Gordon came through. Sometimes it appears Sir Topham Hatt has deputized Duck on other places on the railway. He has been seen in various yards along the mainline and Edward's Branch Line doing mostly goods work. When Harold broke down at Callan Castle, Duck was asked to take him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre for repairs, with Thomas as his back engine. However Thomas wanted Harold to see the sights of Sodor, so he tricked Duck into going to Knapford. After this, Duck became cross with Thomas. Thomas tried to warn Duck about a narrow tunnel up ahead, but Duck took no notice and ended up damaging Harold's rotor blades. After this, the two engines made up and worked together to deliver Harold to the rescue centre. He once ran into a flood whilst working on his branch line, and had to wait until James brought Rocky to help him. Unfortunately, Oliver and Percy ran into them due to a broken signal knocked down by Rocky's swinging crane arm, and delayed Duck's rescue. During one hectic summer, Sir Topham Hatt was not sure how to handle the number of passengers travelling on his railway. Duck suggested bringing slip coaches, which he had used on the Great Western Railway, to the island. However, James lied and used the idea as his own, initially receiving praise only to cause trouble. Duck soon took control of the slip coaches and things worked out perfectly, with the coaches now appearing to be used year round. He later ran a red signal by mistake while trying to show how fast he could be, and almost collided with Oliver. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck helped with building the new branch line and was very excited and surprised to see Donald And Douglas. He brought Rocky to lift Thomas out of the cavern that he had fallen into, and later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. Persona Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss, and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy, and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. He strongly admires City of Truro, and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with him when he visited the North Western. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by Devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends, and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally he does have the "Tank Engine sense" of teasing the bigger engines such as Gordon. Duck is also known to have a rivalry with James. But he has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo, and the Scottish twins. Basis According to Sudrian "historian" Martin Clutterbuck, Gordon is supposed to be an experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway - the so-called "A0". Gordon was then built at Doncaster Works, Yorkshire, and tested against a similar LNER Pacific in 1923. Gordon, being an experimental engine, never received a number, and was later rebuilt at Crewe with LMS underparts and a six-wheel tender, owing to various problems. Gordon has since been rebuilt below the footplate according to Stanier designs, his running plate being Sir Topham Hatt's own design. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers, and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red. In the Railway Series, Duck carries brass GWR number plates on his cab sides (5741) along with a builder's plate on either side of his cab, as well as a gold safety valve cover. Despite his appearance on arrival its said in IoS that he was in BR livery, which would make sense for 1955. Its highly likely we would of carried the Lion & Wheel insignia during this period. The Swindon trained Sir Topham Hatt soon allowed him to revert to GWR though, possibly at the same time he was given above running plate sand boxes. Its worth pointing out his number plate is not necessarily the one originally assigned to him during his building. In the television series, Duck is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery (albeit unlined and with black wheels) and has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab, upon a black background with a yellow stripe around. Appearances * Season 12 - Excellent Emily, Saved You!, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, and Best Friends (''does not speak) * Season 17 - Henry's Hero and The Thomas Way * Season 18 - Duck in the Water, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea (mentioned), Last Train for Christmas, and Samson at Your Service * Season 19 - Lost Property (cameo), A Cranky Christmas (cameo), The Beast of Sodor (cameo), Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea (cameo) and Philip to the Rescue (cameo) * season 20 * season 21 Specials: * Tale of the Brave (does not speak) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Kiyonobu Suzuki (Japan; twelfth season onwards) * Piotr Warszawski (Poland) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Roberto Gutiérrez (Latin America; seventeenth season - Last Train for Christmas) * Gerardo Reyero (Latin America; Samson at Your Service ownwards) * Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spain; seventeenth season onwards) * Henrique Canales (Brazil; seventeenth season onwards) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Duck explains his name: when the model for Duck was purchased for Awdry's model railway, it was soon discovered that its wheels were uneven, hence giving him a "waddling" gait. He was promptly christened "Duck" by Awdry's children. * Unlike most of the characters within the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The real engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. * In the Greek narration of the classic series, Duck is female, and is called "Jackie". As of Season 17, Duck has reverted back to his original gender. * Prior to Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck was called 'Duck', instead of 'Canard', the French word for 'Duck'. However, since Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he is referred by his real name in the French narration. * One of Duck's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios; it is no longer on public display because the model is broken. * Duck has sandboxes, while most of the engines of his class do not. However, they were absent in Percy the Small Engine. * Duck has had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 12 *** His face was sporadically smaller. *** His cheekbones disappeared. ** Season 17 *** His face returned to its original size permanently. *** His running board was painted black, like it was in the Railway Series. *** Brake pipes on both ends. *** A tail lamp. *** He lost the black sandboxes underneath his running board. *** He also lost the stepladder in the middle of his running board. *** Rivets on his bufferbeam, footplate and cab. *** His lamp moved on top of his sandbox rather than his running board. *** He increased in size, and is subsequently a lot larger than his model form. *** The stepladder underneath his cab seems to be smaller than the one on his model form and real life basis. ** Tale of the Brave *** Handrails changed to a darker grey. ** Season 19 *** Handrails changed back to white. *** Rivets on buffer-beam changed to black. * According to SiF's interview with Sam Barlow, Duck was originally considered to be part of the Steam Team, but was dropped in favour of Emily so as to give a female character a more prominent role. * In the Annual Story "Donald's Duck", Duck is incorrectly depicted as a GWR 14xx. * Duck's Bandai TECS model depicts him with golden handrails, as he had in the first half of Season 2. Gallery ExcellentEmily31.png SavedYou!20.png GordonTakesaShortcut18.png GordonTakesaShortcut61.png BestFriends31.png BestFriends35.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:0-6-0 Category:Male Engines